


RinRei Week 2 Day 3 Winter

by WinterWriter95



Category: Free!
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, Christmas Music, M/M, Rin sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWriter95/pseuds/WinterWriter95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin sings Baby it's cold outside. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RinRei Week 2 Day 3 Winter

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine (ProfessorDumbleBrows) had an idea of Rin singing Baby it's Cold Outside to Rei so I thought I would try my hand at this idea for RinRei Week so I hope who ever reads this that you enjoy!

It’s finally here, the weekend has arrived.  Rin doesn’t know how he did it but he managed to finally make it to the weekend.  …Well he did have a little help from Rei making some of his meals for him so he wouldn’t have to continue buying his dinner.  Rin decided to invite Rei over for a meal as to repay his kindness and so they could spend time together since he didn’t see him for his birthday.

Their day was spent eating the meal that Rin made while Rei talked about his new responsibility as captain and how the new team is going.  Every now and then Rin would give some advice on how to manage the team and Rei took a mental note so he could write them down when he gets home.  After the meal was finished and the dishes were washed, Rin suggested that they watch a movie together.  Debating for a moment, they finally decided on a movie and they got comfortable to begin watching it.

Time passed and by the time the movie finished, it was dark outside.  Glancing up from the screen to the window Rei notices that it has gotten late and that he should be leaving. 

“Rin-san it has gotten late I should be going home now.”  Before Rin says anything Rei is standing up going to get his things.  Not wanting Rei to leave yet Rin comes up with an idea; smiling to himself he stands up going toward Rei.

_“But baby its cold outside.”_   Rei stops his movements looking back at Rin seeing him smiling at him.

“I know it’s cold outside. I wore my heavy coat and a scarf for a reason.”

Rin rolls his eyes at Rei’s sassy remark. _“I’ve been hopping that you’d drop by.”_

“That’s sweet of you to say.”

_“Beautiful what’s the hurry?”_

Rin gets closer to Rei but Rei takes a step back.  “My parents must be worrying that I haven’t called yet.” 

Continuing with his singing, Rin decided to change the words of the song to make it more fitting for their situation.   _“It’s late now, I don’t think you would make it to the last train.”_

“That is true maybe I could call my parents and let them know that I’m going to stay the night.”  Rin smiles; going behind him wrapping his arms around his waist causing Rei to blush.

“Rin-san…”

“I’m happy to hear that and I have already planned for your stay, I have a lot in store for us.”  He smirks at Rei causing him to blush harder; he certainly did have a lot in store.


End file.
